SBC STV SRN THE TRUTH
Okay. Hi guys, its Greg. I'm sure Kevin and Dan both have different views on the story, but here is mine. Dan & Kevin, if u want to, post your own side of the story. Feel free. What Happened between SBC & SMRTV The following is a message from Greg of SMRTV: Okay, I've received more than one message asking about the situation, so I'm going to tell you what happened. Some of it may make me look bad, but I don't really care, some stuff you may not even believe.. but its all true. Okay, lets start were it all began, November 25, 2009. So let me start of by telling you the background of stuff that night. First off, Dan likes to feel good about himself, he enjoys bragging, and people telling him his stuff is great, and he admits that he loves it. He feels just grand when you compliment his stuff. Via the VIP Page, or Facebook chat, Dan would always send me his shit, wanting "my opinion" even though he only wanted me to tell him how good it was, and he would always argue with me if I didn't like it, I was like "Dude, don't ask me for my opinion if you don't want the truth" and we got into that conversation were he admitted he likes to brag and have people tell him his stuff is awesome. Anyways, back to Nov. 25. He sent me something to look at, and honestly, I haven't liked Dan for months now, since way before the summer (I'll get to why in a second) but I just didn't give a damn about him or his shit anymore, and he would send me shit, nearly daily, and I swear I must have told him almost 100 times, that I didn't like looking at his shit, because it was boring and a waste of time. So when he sent it, I just went off on him. I haven't liked Dan for awhile, but I've always tried to remain nice, but I just got so pissed off that he was so dense not to figure out not to send me his boring shit anymore. I told him how it really pissed me off that half the time he ever wanted to talk, was to get my opinion on his stuff, to which he responded that we're only online friends, and that he didn't actually want to get to personal with online friends, and that he only wanted to talk about Big brother. Which is totally not true, because he told us about shit that went on in his life this summer, which I'm not even going to say, because it is extremely personal. So, he completely was hypocritical. Also, if he didn't want to get personal with online friends, then why would he develop a crush on Kevin? Yeah.. my points proven, Dan is just disillusion. And with that, I said if that's all he wanted to talk about, his boring pictures he always sent, that he might as well not bother talking to me again, to which he said "Cya" and deleted me off Facebook. Now, about a month ago, I messaged Kevin explaining my feelings toward Dan, to my surprise, he actually felt the same way, except unlike me, Kevin just grew not to care anymore and changed the password to the VIP page so Dan couldn't access it, and ignored his messages, which is why Michael Goldsmith wasn't on the most recent episode of Housecalls. Now, I bet you're all wondering why I don't like Dan. Well, I will now share that with you. You see, I have always liked Kevin more than Dan, and I'm not just saying that because of the current situation. I think it's because me and Kevin were friends almost a year before Dan even came into the picture. Anyways, back in the first week of March of this year, we added each other on Facebook, and I began talking to Dan on the Facebook chat. After a few weeks, can eventually came out to me as being Gay. This I felt brought us closer because he trusted to tell me this, even before he told Kevin, and then he told me he had a crush on Kevin (which takes me back to the hypocrite thing) Anyways, the event that started my dislike for Dan, happened a few days after that. I forget what brought the conversation around, I think it was because I copied and pasted a funny conversation about a female friend of mine, asking me about my penis, or something like that? I forget. But anyways, the conversation between me and Dan continued around that topic of penis. Lmao, and no, I'm not gay. He asked me if I've ever measured myself, and all that stuff, which apparently turned him on. Because just before I left he ask me to send him pictures of my "business" (Yeah, let's just call it my business) Now, I don't know about Dan, but sending and receiving nudes from people, that just ain't my thing, so I told him no. He asked again, I said no. I then told him I had to go to because I had to get changed for bed, then go to sleep because i had school the next morning. Dan insisted that me changing would be a perfect opportunity for me to take the pictures he wanted. He continued to ask, and I continued to say no, it eventually got to the point, were i had to say something along the lines of "Dan, please stop, you're making me really uncomfortable" because he was. He felt embarrassed and apologized asking me to forgive him, I told him I did, which was somewhat true. But that whole thing rubbed me the wrong way, and I started to drift away from out friendship. I guess you could say, until eventually I found he started to annoy me, and after awhile I just started to dislike him. It's not just his actions that I don't like. It's his personality, which I really got to see once I added him on Facebook. He acts all depressed and Emo, and he's a huge drama queen. He makes everything seem so much worse then it is, and he gets mad when you point that out. He also has little self esteem. He also made his status on Facebook really depressed and Emo-ish. I talked to him about it one day, telling him to just look on the harder side of things, and telling him that's what I've done, because like I told him, I've had a harder life then he has. I can tell you that now. He goes around telling people via Facebook status or me and Kevin on the VIP Page the shit that goes on, which I can now tell you, my life was 1000 times worse, stuff that happened when I was 8, still effects me today, stuff so horrible, only 4 of my CLOSE CLOSE CLOSE friends know. Anyways, like I said, he should look on the brighter side, he said there was none, and I told him it was only because he didn't want there to be one. He acts so emo for no reason, and it's annoying, and I confronted him about it and his status and he said he did that with his because he wanted attention. I got him to admit that and he said it was sad that someone could tell that about him, even through the computer. Anyways, his actions, and personality, just arn't my cup of tea. I'm sure Kevin could agree, and Dan surely isn't the person he appears to be, and I didn't even know that 'til I really got to know him. P.S. I know some of this seems maybe unbelievable, and trust me, if I could, I'd proove photo evidence of it, but a lots of the shit took place on Facebook, and we are no longer friends, so I can't screen cap shit and I know Dan will probably deny all of this to make himself look good, but it's all true. If he does admit to it, I ask you all not to give him a hard time, because it's a lot to admit to. What Happened between the Cheese Grater & SRN The following is a message from Kevin of SRN: '''Fortunately, I found my beloved cheese grater. It was behind the box of crackers all this time. :D The term Danning: Its a little term me and Kevin coined. It means, to steal an idea. I've noticed it, but Kevin's noticed a lot of it. Dan steals a lot of Kevin and my ideas from our BB's and puts them in his. So, if u ever see me and Kevin saying DANNER or DANNING that's what it means. Comment By SB: '''SB: As fucking if, what a tool!! Hey y'alls!! :):) Greg: Hmm.. It would be nice to think thats actually SB, but i dont know... lets see, SB, if thats really you, than what was the OLD password to the VIP page when you were around? ;) the real SB would know. SB: It's actually me, aha... wasn't it like asshole or fuck some swear word I believe!! Oh it's been so long my memory just doesn't remember, to much weed I believe. aha.. No No, it was pothelps!!! aha, something along those lines... holy fuck I just don't remember, aha. Greg: It was pothelps. But thats an answer only sb would give, lol hey, hows it goin? SB: Ahhhhhh... not bad, today I'm bored as fuck, been busy with school, and of course partying my weekends away, aha.. Anywho, must get back to homework, since Sundays are dedicated for that shit, lmao... So, what a douchebag.. There was always something fishy about that dude. Greg: Yeah really though, we should have known better when he started asking for our facebook's.. you were the only logical one who said no.. but anyways, have fun with the school shit, im in the same boat, but im just not in the mood to deal with that right now.. btw, you should definitely drop by more often! SB: Fuck you Greg, I just wrote an entire paragraph and it deleted on me because you commented again :P But yeeeaah, I don't trust that shit enough to go around adding people like that, and that's just fucked upp, he's fuucked. Did he even have that much fans? I never really paid attention to his series... I can try, but I'm one busy chickypoo! Btw, how are all those little fags doing?? Aha, oh those were the good ole days ehh? Kevin: I get some stupid questions here and there and one of them was just being stupid and annoying on purpose, so I blocked them. Greg: Yeah, most of the little annoying ones are gone now, since kevin doesnt have a chat box they have nowhere to comment.. SB: Oh I see I see... well that's goood no more chat box. Anywho, homework calls so I must get at 'er. Adios Amigos! SB: '''Hey y'alls!! Whats happeninn? Another season done already ehh? Hmm.. i wonder who the two previous houseguests entering the SBB7 house are... hmmmm. lol '''Kevin: Sadly, it's not who you think it is. :( Category:SRN